Teen Titans:New Member
by demongaara105
Summary: A boy joins a team called the Teen Titans,and he is in for quite an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: New Member Ch. 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand on the alarm clock then slowly opens eyes, I looked at the time, it was 9:00 in the morning. Me:*sigh*.I stood up then headed towards my bathroom, entered, took a shower then dried off, I got dressed, brushed my teeth then my hair. I packed up my stuff into a suit case then headed out the door. I started walking towards...Titans Tower. After a few minutes of walking, I had finally arrived at the titans tower, I knocked on the door, then after it had opened, I had saw a black(sorry for the racism) tall cyborg in the doorway. He looked at me then said, "Hello I'm cyborg, friends call me cy for short What's your name? "Jason: my name is Jason. Cyborg: nice to meet u Jason, what brings u to titan's tower? Jason: well I want to join the teen titans.

Confessional. Cyborg: awesome a new member. Hopefully he isn't a vegetarian.

Cyborg: ok, then welcome to the teen titans, come inside and meet the other members. He walked inside then I followed behind. I saw 3 people in the living room. Cyborg: Jason this is Beast Boy*points to a green guy eating tofu on the sofa*that's Starfire* points to a red haired, green eyes, purple and gray colored clothes girl floating and dusting the ceiling*and that's Robin*points to a guy btw is robin the boy wonder batman's old sidekick, he points to robin who is sitting on the sofa watching TV*everyone this is our new member Jason*points to Jason, everyone looks at me*robin and Beast Boy: hi Jason.*Starfire rushes over to me then almost hugs me to death. Starfire: hello new friend! My face turns purple. Jason: h-hello everyone* Starfire loses her grip then I take a deep breathe in, then I breathe out. Cyborg: hmmmmm, anyone know where Raven is? A grey girl, wearing a purple cloak with purple little slippers and black clothing on the inside comes thru the hallway to the living room. Raven: what do u want.

Confessional. Starfire: I am so happy to have a new friend!  
>Confessional. Jason: the team seems pretty nice, especially Starfire. My back still hurts.<p>

I looked at the grey girl then my jaw dropped. W-Wow I said. Cyborg: hi Raven. This is out new team mate Jason. Raven: hi. Why is he staring at me like that? My cheeks were red. Cyborg: uhhhh, Jason?* waves hand in front of Jason's face*Jason: *isn't paying attention*

Confettional. Raven:*raises an eyebrow*  
>Confessional. Cyborg: wow, he's been here for a couple of minutes and he's already acting weird.<br>Confessional .Jason:*looking at ceiling smiling while daydreaming*looks at camera*what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2******

**It was day two of Jason's joining of the teen titans, it was 6:30 a.m. and raven was busy cooking breakfast for the team.**

**Confessional. Raven: I decided to cook breakfast because the last time someone cooked, we had tofu milk and eggs.  
>Confessional. Cyborg: Hopefully this new guy can fight. Not that im saying we should kick him out.<br>Confessional. Jason: Today was very stressful.**

**Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy playing video games, while Jason began to introduce himself to the others. "So, where is my bedroom?" said Jason. "Yours is next to Raven's room" responded Robin. "Thanks man" said Jason back to Robin. Jason headed into his new room, then unpacked everything while setting them up. Jason let out a sigh of joy.**

**Confessional. Jason: this place isn't too bad I guess.**

**Raven stayed in her room and began to meditate. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted, she did this for a minute and a half. Suddenly the door opens, she opens one eye to see who it is. "Jason, why are you in here?" questioned the Goth girl. Jason blushed as he began to speak, "W-well Raven, I got you something" responded Jason as he pulled out a basket of roses. "For me? Awe you shouldn't have" said raven as she kisses his cheek. Jason stood there as his face became as red a strawberry; he slowly exited raven's room and headed off towards his room.**

**Confessional. Jason: *is blushing*w-wow...she kissed me.  
>Confessional. Raven: *blushes*y-you don't think he loves me...do you?<strong>

**Robin was training in his room, Starfire playing with silky in her room, raven writing in her diary in her room, Jason drawing hearts in a sketch pad in his room, and Beast Boy and Cyborg still playing video games. When cyborg beat Beast Boy, he began doing the Egyptian victory dance. Yeah! I totally kicked your butt BB, again!" said Cyborg as he laughed. Beast Boy just sat there and drank his soda. Weeks have passed, and Jason was busy training for combat. He beat cyborg's time by 10 minutes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeks have passed, Jason was on his laptop searching up new weapons for himself, a few clicks, and suddenly his package was at the front door. "Wow, talk about instant delivery" said Jason.**

**Confessional. Jason: I needed weapons to defend myself because I don't want to show what i can really do until the right time*gulps*hope they will be enough to protect my new friends*takes out a picture then smiles***

**Raven was busy in her room smelling the roses Jason had given her until she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" said Raven. "Its Starfire" replied Starfire at the door. Raven put the roses on her bed and said, "Come in star" As raven's door opened; Starfire began to fly right in. Starfire sat down on Raven's bed. "What is it Starfire?" "Robin asked me out on a date!" Raven gasped "Bout time he asked you out" "But one thing, it's a double could you please come with me raven?"**

**Confessional. Raven: A double date? Who should I bring...hmmmm*blushes*I think I know who to ask.**

**Raven took in a deep breath, and said, "I'll be there, with a date" "Excellent Raven, bye now" Starfire left Raven's room, and so did Raven. Raven went to the living room and tapped on Jason's shoulder. "U-umm, Jason?" asked Raven. "Yes, Ravey?" said Jason. Raven blushed at the nickname, "Would you like to be my date to Robin and Star's double date?" Jason took a look at Raven and said with a smile, "I would love to Raven" Raven gasped "Really?" "Of course, I couldn't think of anything better than spending time with you" said Jason sweetly "Aw thank you Jason"**


End file.
